


don't leave

by lqntsovs



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Just a bunch of oneshots, M/M, alastair and thomas are in love, alastair is so whipped for thomas, lightstairs - Freeform, mainly thomas and alastair, some other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqntsovs/pseuds/lqntsovs
Summary: just a bunch of lightstairs oneshots to keep the stans satisfied until chain of iron.i realize i am not a great writer, im sorry
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood, Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	don't leave

Alastair Carstairs hated the cold with a passion. He hated how much he shook when he was cold, he hated how long it took for him to warm up and he absolutely hated that no matter how cold it was, Thomas lightwood was always blissfully warm. It wasn’t fair.

Alastair was already regretting his life choices of agreeing to accompany Thomas on his trip to Germany. Sure, it was pretty and all and the food was good, but now, standing ankle deep in snow, regret started seeping in. He had told Thomas that he was going to wait outside while Thomas bought whatever it was, he needed, but it was freezing. The snow, pretty as it was, made absolutely everything worse. It was cold and on top of that it was wet, making the cold even more unbearable.

Thomas was, no doubt, making conversation with the mundane shop keeper. Leaving Alastair outside in the cold. Why did he have to be so nice? He thought to himself, scowling and trying to supress a shiver. He definitely was not going to warm up anytime soon. After a good 10 minutes of waiting outside Alastair shook his head and walked into the shop.

it was rather crowded, but his eyes found Thomas almost instantly, it was terribly difficult not to notice him with his immense height. On top of that Alastair knew he could've found Thomas anywhere. He knew the high cheekbones and kind hazel eyes like the back of his hand.

Alastair walked up to the taller boy and shot him a glare; it couldn’t have looked very intimidating seeing as he was still shaking.

“can you take any longer” Alastair snapped; crossing is arms over his chest in an attempt to stop shaking. At that moment he despised Thomas for the sole reason that he could've been outside for a lot longer than Alastair had been and he wouldn’t be nearly as cold.

“sorry” Thomas mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. It was something that Thomas tended to do while he was around Alastair and was usually accompanied by a blush, something Alastair found absolutely adorable but wouldn't ever dream of telling Thomas. “you didn’t need to wait outside; you were quite welcome to come inside.”

Alastair’s scowl deepened “I had assumed it wouldn’t take you years to buy whatever it is that you need.” he knew he was being hard on Thomas; it wasn’t his fault that the shop was crowded. “I'm going to walk back, my head hurts” a blatant lie but he wasn’t going to tell Thomas the real reason “and I hadn't a clue how long it's going to take you to finish whatever it is you're doing here” he said his tone softening before turning on his heel and leaving Thomas in the shop.

As he walked home Alastair's mind wandered, from thinking of Thomas’ hazel eyes, that always seemed to look at him with so much love, as if he deserved all his love when they both knew that wasn’t entirely true after everything that happened; To what he had done to deserve any of this. He certainly had no complaints, he loved Thomas, his feelings being reciprocated was something he was still trying to wrap his head around.

When Alastair got to the small flat, he and Thomas were sharing he didn’t quite know what to do with himself, he knew he ought to probably draw a bath to warm himself up, otherwise he would most definitely fall I'll but once he sat down on the bed he couldn’t bring himself to get up again. He laid back against the pillow and closed his eyes. He hadn't planned on falling asleep or on missing Thomas’ return but alas things don’t normally go as planned.

\- - -

When Alastair woke up, he was colder than ever. Next to him was Thomas, reading a new book. He must've gotten that after I came home. He thought to himself and shifted closer to Thomas, shaking uncontrollably. Thomas was always warm, Alastair despised that but, at the same time, he loved it.

“good morning sunshine,” Thomas murmured softly, leaning down to place a kiss on Alastair's temple. Alastair suspected that it was closer to evening, but he didn’t care. “did you sleep well?”

Alastair shrugged and sat up just so he could lean on Thomas. He smiled as Thomas put his book down and wrapped an arm around him, “how long was I asleep?” Alastair asked, his voice husky from sleep. He was already starting to warm up, just my sitting with Thomas.

Thomas was silent a moment, rubbing Alastair's arms, trying to warm him up. “I've been home for around 2 hours, so a while longer than that.”

Alastair nodded.

“how are you still so cold?” Thomas mumbled, more to himself, pulling Alastair into his lap in an attempt to warm the shorter boy up. Alastair absolutely loved being in this position, it made him feel more safe and loved than he cared to admit.

Alastair huffed as Thomas kissed to the back of his neck. The chill that had crept into his entire being was slowly being chased away by Thomas’ warmth. Alastair was so happy to be there with Thomas, even if he couldn’t be entirely open about his feelings with anyone but their closest friends.

“I love you,” Alastair mumbled twisting in Thomas’ lap and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “so much.” he whispered after pulling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really bad at writing, don't mind me


End file.
